1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for location based ad-hoc group creation for messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, the need to message a group of contacts arises when attending an event or going to particular location to coordinate activities. In order to accomplish this, one person must assemble all the contact identifiers, and create and send a message to the contacts. Once a group message is established, each participant in the group may continue the group interaction. However, to establish the group, one participant must individually and manually add each group member to the group, taking time and effort in the assembly of the group.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide ability to form ad-hoc groups comprising contacts at an event in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention.